A DROP IN THE OCEAN
by AliciaLBe
Summary: Dos semanas después del 3x14. El Grill organiza una fiesta. Al parecer, Damon tiene más talentos ocultos de los que Elena podía imaginar.


N/A Estoy un poco nerviosa, este es el primer fic que publico y no sé si habrá quedado del todo bien :S Espero que os guste :)

_A drop in the ocean- Ron Pope_

**_The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece._**

* * *

><p><strong>A DROP IN THE OCEAN<strong>

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el fatídico baile organizado por los originales y Elena aún no había hablado con Damon. Lo vio un par de veces cuando salió a correr a través de los cristales en el interior del Grill, bebiendo, pero no se atrevió a acercarse a él.

Sabía que se había portado fatal, que no tendría que haber dicho lo que dijo, pero cada vez que pensaba en ir a pedirle perdón una fuerte presión la impedía casi respirar. Le gustaría poder decirle que lo sentía, que en realidad no creía que su amor fuese un problema, sin embargo, Damon parecía estar evitándola de la misma manera que ella a él.

- ¿Qué te parece éste?- Caroline cogió uno de los vestidos pulcramente ordenados del armario de Elena, de un verde primavera con falda vaporosa.

- Me da igual, no quiero ir a esa estúpida fiesta- contestó con fastidio.

- Pero tienes que ir, Elena, va a ser genial- Bonnie, que había escuchado toda la conversación desde el baño, asomó la cabeza para ver qué ocurría.

- Puf… Sí, maravillosa.

El dueño del Grill había decidido organizar una fiesta para aumentar los ingresos, que últimamente eran escasos, y había invitado prácticamente a todos los habitantes de Mystic Falls. Cuando Bonnie y Caroline se enteraron, fueron emocionadas a contárselo a Elena, la cual hubiese preferido no ir. Pero allí se encontraba, con dos amigas locas por salir a divertirse y un gigantesco armario frente a ella que la acosaba porque eligiese de una vez algo de ropa.

- ¡Lo tengo!- gritó la vampira mientras intentaba librarse de las prendas que se habían caído- Es perfecto.

Caroline sostenía un mini vestido azul intenso y muy ajustado. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando vio la cara de espanto de Elena ante aquel pequeño trozo de tela, pero ésta no pudo replicar, Bonnie ya buscaba unos zapatos.

Con resignación Elena entró en el baño a cambiarse mientras Bonnie y Caroline se sentaban en su cama, ya vestidas y maquilladas, a esperar.

"Va a ser una noche muy larga" suspiró Elena al cerrar el pestillo.

El Grill estaba a rebosar cuando las tres muchachas llegaron. A pesar de que Elena no había conseguido que la dejasen ponerse unos vaqueros y unas converse en lugar de aquel ajustado vestido y unos tacones de infarto, había logrado llevar una chaqueta bastante larga que no pensaba quietarse en toda la noche. "Aunque muera deshidratada" pensó mientras entraba en el local y el calor la golpeaba como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada.

Las tres amigas se colaron entre la gente intentando llegar a la barra. Vieron a Klaus y al resto de los hermanos originales, incluida Rebeca, que las miró con odio durante unos instantes. "si tú supieras…" pensó Elena, recordando el plan de Esther, su madre, para asesinarlos a todos.

- ¿Qué te sirvo, Elena?- preguntó Matt desde detrás de la barra con una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo que hayan pedido ellas- contestó distraída mientras señalaba a las chicas. Deslizó la mirada por toda la estancia, buscando algún rastro de Damon. Al parecer no estaba.

- Si buscas a mi hermano, no está. Ha preferido ir a perseguir jovencitas, ya sabes, eso de ganar siempre a los conejos le comenzaba a resultar un poco aburrido- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Elena se giró con un nudo en la garganta. "Otra vez la misma sensación" maldijo mentalmente.

- Damon…

Ambos se miraron durante lo que pareció una eternidad, buscando que el otro iniciase la conversación, pero sin que ninguno se atreviese a dar el paso.

- Bueno… ¿Cómo es que has venido?- dijo finalmente Damon.

- Caroline y Bonnie me han arrastrado. Literalmente- contestó con tono bromista, agradecida de que la charla no tocase temas muy profundos desde el principio.

Damon sonrió mientras bebía de su copa, a lo que Elena le imitó. Estuvo a punto de escupir el contenido de su vaso.

- ¿Qué diablos es esto?- preguntó mientras trataba de no toser. Damon cogió la copa y la olió rápidamente.

- Vodka. ¿Desde cuándo tomas vodka, Elena?

- Yo no tomo vodka, ha debido de ser Matt, le pedí que me sirviese lo mismo que a Caroline y Bonnie. No sabía que fuesen a tomar alcohol.

Damon sólo sonrió y apartó la mirada de ella para recorrer con la vista el local, más como forma de hacer tiempo que con verdadero interés. Elena aprovechó la distracción para abanicarse con la mano. Se estaba muriendo de calor allí dentro.

- ¿Por qué no te quitas la chaqueta? Aquí dentro no hace frío- comentó el vampiro con suspicacia.

- No… No hace falta, estoy bien.

- Elena, no me mientas, ya sabes que no eres buena.

Con cara de derrota, la joven se desabrochó lentamente los botones de la chaqueta y con un suspiro se la quitó, mostrando en todo su esplendor el vestido azul ajustado.

- Vaya, vaya, te has vestido sexy esta noche, ¿eh?- Damon la miró de reojo sin ocultar su asombro, deleitándose con cada una de las curvas de la muchacha, que se iba sonrojando conforme la mirada del vampiro subía hasta sus ojos.- Preciosa.

Elena no sabía qué decir. Odiaba cuando Damon la miraba de aquella forma, como si estuviese desnuda. Cambió rápidamente de tema, dispuesta a hablar de lo que la había atormentado las dos últimas semanas.

- Escucha, Damon…

Damon notó el cambio en el tono de voz de Elena y se puso serio, mirándola fijamente.

- Verás, Damon, he querido hablar contigo estos últimos días… Respecto a lo del baile…- al ver que el vampiro no la iba a ayudar a decir lo que tenía que decir, cogió aire y habló- No debí decir lo que dije, en realidad ni siquiera lo pienso, estaba nerviosa y asustada por que el plan saliese mal y me enfadé contigo cuando tú no tenías la culpa. Lo siento mucho, yo… La razón por la que lo dije es que…

Damon levantó un dedo, interrumpiéndola.

- Es mi turno, princesa. Luego seguimos.

Y sin más comenzó a esquivar a la gente en dirección al escenario en el que hasta hace un momento alguien había estado destrozando una canción "¿Karaoke?" pensó Elena incrédula, "sí que tiene pocas ganas de hablar conmigo".

Se encaminó hacia el escenario, buscando a Bonnie y a Caroline con la mirada, hasta que las encontró y se unió a ellas.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó mientras dos hombres subían el enorme piano que antes estaba en un rincón al escenario.

- Al parecer Damon va a cantar- comentó Bonnie con confusión.

- No sabía que también se le diese bien eso…

Antes de que las chicas pudiesen seguir hablando Damon se colocó frente al gran instrumento y miró a Elena, que estaba a pocos metros de él. La sonrió de esa manera que hacía que el corazón de la joven diese un vuelco y comenzó a tocar con suavidad las teclas del piano.

Si a Elena ya le maravilló la forma con que el vampiro era capaz de mover los dedos y crear música, el escuchar su voz al comenzar a cantar mientras la miraba fijamente no hizo más que potenciar su admiración:

_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_Is like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I´m holding you closer than most,_

_Cause you are my heaven._

Y entonces Elena lo comprendió todo. Que Damon la quisiese sí era un problema, pero no por las razones que él había entendido aquella noche. Lo era porque ella también le quería a él. Porque cada vez que Damon la miraba, le habla o las pocas veces que la había dicho que la amaba, Elena se había sentido flaquear. Porque cada vez que Damon estaba cerca de ella era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en él y cuando se marchaba no podía evitar que su imagen ocupase todos sus pensamientos. Porque no era Stefan en quien pensaba constantemente. Ya no. El pequeño de los Salvatore había dejado de tener importancia para Elena hacía ya mucho, aunque ella no se hubiese dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Porque cuando estás enamorado de alguien no puedes quitártelo de la cabeza.

Con la mirada aún clavada en Damon, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijese, por mucho que susurrara, él la escucharía, Elena murmuró:

- Dije lo que dije porque te quiero.


End file.
